catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan
WindClan 'are a Clan of cats who live on the moors. Their main prey is rabbits. They are good at chasing prey over the moor. ''Strengths: Extremely fast runners, thin and lithe. Weaknesses: Can't fight and hunt in undergrowth. News *''If your character is not on the allegiances, look here. I've set up something kind of new; details are on the page :)'' [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 03:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances '''Leader:' Cloudstar - small white she-cat with bright ginger patches and green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Rosepaw Deputy: Darkfang - handsome black tom with yellow eyes. Role played By Bracken-. Apprentice, Brackenpaw Medicine Cat: Sunblaze - rather small golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and small white paws. Role played by Hawkfire. Apprentice, Cindercloud Warriors: Rockmist - handsome silver tom with white paws,chest and muzzle, teal eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Swiftflight - sleek, slender, silver tabby tom with sharp green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Sunpaw Ravenheart - black tom with grey paw, tail tip, and a stripe running down his back and purple eyes. Role played by Nightywhisker. Apprentice, Everpaw Cloverleaf - light brown she-cat with green eyes and white chest. Also has white splash on nose. Role played by Maplefern. Iceberry- white she cat with blue eyes and a torn ear. Role played by Bracken-. Apprentice, Briarpaw Barkfoot- furry brown and ginger tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his face and a torn ear. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Brownpaw Swiftwind - light brown tabby with a white chest, and muzzle and paws and light blue eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Mintsong - gray tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Smallstorm - small gray tom with darker gray legs, dark blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Eaglewing- white tom with gray patches on his back. He has handsome blue eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Ashpaw Littlefern- small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a cream-colored muzzle. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Apprentice, Oceanpaw Ravenwing - lithe handsome black tom with blue eyes, he has a white splash on his chest. Role played by Moonpelt. Sagefern - beautiful brown speckled she-cat with emerald eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Lilypaw Stonefrost - gray and white tom with blue eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Apprentice, Lightningpaw Echostream - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with gray paws and dark green eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Oakclaw - brown and white tom with amber eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Sunstone - beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy, red tail. Role played by Firepelt. Sparrowflight - beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Blazefur - ginger tom with green eyes. Role played by Blazefur. Silverdapple - long furred white she-cat with silver dapples on her pelt and ice-blue eyes. Role played by Dovesong12 Russetcloud - dark ginger she-cat with lighter splotches and blue eyes. Role played by Cloverheart. Apprentice, Everpaw Dreamfrost - pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Pheasantpaw Beechblaze - light gray tom with dark gray eyes. Role played by Construction Worker. Wishfall - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Brackencloud - black tabby tom. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Moonpaw Brownstripe - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Bramblestripes - dark tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly. Role played by Mousestep Mousebriar - dusky brown she-cat with a white tail. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Leopardpaw Shadowfeather - black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose; formally of ShadowClan. Role played by Firepelt. Apprentice, Midnight Petalfur - pinky cream colored she-cat. Role played by Darkcloud. Dappleleaf - dappled ginger and white she-cat. Role played by Echoheart. Queens: Hawkfire - slender orange tabby-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes. Role played by Hawkfire. Mate: Mapleclaw Status: Nursing Locustkit, Mallowkit, and Branchkit. Heatherdove - she-cat with blue eyes and soft creamy fur. Role played by Swiftpelt. Mate: Eaglewing Status: Nusing Thrushkit, Dawnkit, Lunarkit, and Berrykit Spottail - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail. Role played by Dalton. Mate: Oakclaw Status: Expecting Apprentices: Cindercloud - fluffy dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Everpaw - lithe and pretty silver she-cat with lime green eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Lightningpaw - gray and white tabby tom. Role played by Spiritcloud. Ashpaw - orange tabby tom with brown eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Lilypaw - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Oceanpaw - silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Briarpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Rosepaw - cream she-cat with black ear tips. Role played by Moonpelt. Midnight - black tom with pale green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Brackenpaw - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Hawkfire. Moonpaw - silver she-cat with brown tipped ears, a brown tipped tail, and brown paws. Role played by Shruggy. Pheasantpaw - long furred dark ginger she-cat. Role played by Nightfall. Leopardpaw - sleek silver she-cat with black leopard spots. Role played by Moonpelt. Kits: Hawkfire's Kits Locustkit - orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Hawkfire. Mallowkit- black she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Swiftpelt. Branchkit- orange-brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Heatherdove's Kits Lunarkit- ginger tom with a black muzzle, chest, paws, and underbelly and amber eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Thrushkit- soft furred gray tom with big blue eyes. Role played by Swiftpelt. Berrykit- white she-cat with bright green eyes and a very bright pink nose. Role played by Hawkfire. Dawnkit- milky-cream she-cat with striking amber eyes and a gray spot on her forehead. Role played by Icestorm. Elders: Pinewhisker - elderly brown tom with ruffled fur and amber eyes, formerly a loner. Role played by Construction Worker. Lightfang - white tom with dark amber eyes and silver tipped ears. Role played by Nightshine. Graymist - gray tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. WindClan cats that joined StarClan *Fangkit - Died of Greencough *Frostflower - Unknown Causes *Grayheart - Unknown Causes *Raventail - Unknown Causes *Oceanleap - Unknown Causes Links WindClan Camp WindClan Nursery Find a WindClan Mate WindClan Warrior's Den WindClan Elders' Den WindClan Apprentices' Den WindClan Leader's Den WindClan Fresh-Kill Pile WindClan Hunting Grounds WindClan Training Grounds WindClan's Medicine Cat Den Category:Signatures Category:Clans Category:WindClan